shamankingflowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alumi Niumbirch
Alumi Niumbirch (アルミ・ニウムバーチ, Arumi Niumbaachi) nicknamed "Anna the Itako III" (三代目イタコのアンナ, Sandaime Itako no Anna) is a character in Shaman King Flowers Shaman King: Flowers manga; Chapter 5 and member of Team Hao. Appearance Alumi has tanned skin and long messy light blond hair with a single braid in front of her left ear. She wears a black dress, white boots and white wristwarmers all with frills lined at the bottom and has tied a patterned red bandana around her head. As a part of the Patch Tribe, most of Anna's clothes exhibits traces of Patch craftsmanship. While attending school, she wears the school uniform, whilst removing her bandana and instead pulls her hair back with a clip in the right side, while the left side is braided. She also has an eagle feather attached to her left wrist beneath the shirt. Personality She appears to be very proud of her ancestry and has proclaimed herself to be the strongest Itako of her generation. She is also very self aware over her own bust size as she gave Hana a kick after he complained about how ridiculous the idea is that he is going to marry a "flat chest". When she left the hospital room after knocking him out she asked Amidamaru, Ryunosuke Umemiya and Tokageroh to tell Hana that if he calls her a "flat chest" again, she will "slaughter" him. History She was born in the Patch Tribe during the Shaman Fight to Silva of the Ten Patch Priests responsible for overseeing the tournament. She was taken in by Anna I and lived in Los Angeles where she was trained as an Itako. She was later trained by Anna Asakura herself who also approved of her as Hana's fiancé.Shaman King: Flowers manga; Chapter 8 Story After Hana Asakura is beaten by his relatives from the branch family, and is about to be killed by them, she suddenly appears and pulls Hana away from their attack, leaving their Over Soul stuck in the garden. After being threatened by Luka Asakura, she goads them into trying to hit her and fly around them to prove her skills. After blocking an attack that would have annuled her Over Soul with Silver Shield, she uses Silver Horn to destroy their Over Soul and she introduce herself as Hana's fiancé. She then leaves after the Hana-Gumi Waitresses scare away Yohane and Luka. After Hana wakes up in the hospital and believes it was all a dream, she appears behind him and strikes him in the stomach for calling her a "flat-chest" and mocks the abillities of Ryuji Ichihara and Amidamaru before leaving. A few days later she transfers to Shinra Private School in the same class as Hana and Yohane. After introducing herself, she spots Hana and Yohane and call them out, adressing Hana as "fiancé-kun" and Yohane as "Eyepatch-kun" to the shock of the class and annoyance of Hana. She later follows the boys to the mall after they skip class and finds Hana feeding Yohane. After an argument with Hana, she punch him with her Over Soul and leaves, telling them not to lower their guard. Abilities Possessing the bloodline of Patch Hao she is well-versed in the traditional Patch crafts. Alumi was trained as an Itako by Anna I and Anna Asakura and is gifted with considerable Furyoku. Spirits :See More: Silver Arms Alumi has five guardian ghosts, who are luminous totems. They were originally five animal spirits that have trained and refined themselves for over five hundred years eventually becoming nature spirits. They were inherited from her father.Shaman King: Flowers manga; Chapter 4 *'Silver Horn' - American Bison spirit. *'Silver Rod' - Snake spirit. *'Silver Shield' - Turtle spirit. *'Silver Tail' - Coyote spirit. *'Silver Wing' - Eagle spirit. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Shaman Category:Team Hao Category:Patch Tribe